Nunquam Narro Nisi Orator Ut
by eternas
Summary: Never Speak Unless Spoken To, The untold tale of Draco Malfoy's daughter, Danielle Malfoy. Warning: Book Six Mentioned!


**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, as do all of her characters. The only thing I own is the idea, story, and the original Harry Potter characters' kids. Example: Harry and Ginny's son, I own him, but not his parents.  
Also, the sorting hat song belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning:** This story does not follow the books entirely; it only follows part of book six. How Dumbledore is killed and Snape, the one who killed him, goes off into hiding and becomes a fugitive. That is the only thing I'm following from book six, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, just as a warning to you all...even though I mentioned book six actions in the summary.

**A/N:** Also, the war is over -- Harry won, let's all dance and celebrate for the light shall we?  
Death Eaters, some of them, are still about, but quite a few landed themselves in Azkaban. Draco Malfoy was supposed to succeed the Dark Lord, but never did. So, in this story, just so you all know, the only activity the Death Eaters are doing is adding to their numbers to start again, fresh. Like mentioned in my profile, this story came from a roleplay me and my friend, Danielle, did and these are the things we followed and/or used. Now, that we have that all clarified then lets move onto the story, shall we?

**X.X.X**

**Summary: **Two years later, and her story is finally being told. Everyone always heard the Potters' stories, but they never heard hers. And yet, here she is, telling us. So, do you care to listen?  
**  
"**The day that changed it all..**" - The Anonymous Malfoy**

_Year One;; The Sorting_

**Read and Review!**

**X.X.X**

The place was incredibly emasculate; it was as if it were in a movie. The place was London, the Kings Cross train station to be exact. I had been here over a million times in my lifetime, though that lifetime only spanned eleven years so far. You see I just turned eleven in June; June 2nd. To be exact down to the absolute day, time, and year then here it is, June 2nd in the year of 1998 at exactly three minutes after midnight. There; three minutes; three has become my dreaded fortuneteller. I have come to the conclusion that I shall die on the third day of one of the many months out of the year, when my time comes that is.

Three is my unlucky number, ask any of my friends if you must; well the friends I came to have at Hogwarts anyway. My life has been pretty lonely, considering who I am and all. All of the friends I ever had, before Hogwarts, were the portraits that hung on my walls, and perhaps one of the few pureblooded breats that came along with my father's friends. Evil little ones they were, even if we were the same age; and they attacked animals at that age. It was disgusting, brutal, and absolutely heartbreaking. The last feeling though, I wasn't supposed to be feeling; let alone knowing how it felt. I wasn't allowed to have or show emotions at that age, no matter how young and fragile I may have been, whether I was a girl or not.

Anyways, back to the story. Kings Cross was bustling with people, the muggles not knowing why either - especially when the kids nearly ran them over with their huge carts, which some held hooting owls. It was quite a sight to see when a muggle would gape at the owl, probably having never seen one in the daylight before - let alone alive and hooting at that. As I walked along the stone, cobbled streets of the train station I held tightly onto my father's hand. That would be the last day that he ever showed me some, if any, sign of affection. I had seen it in his eyes, that he might miss me while I was gone. He wasn't one to show emotion, never and not once did he life his guard - in my presence anyway. Maybe he was different around his friends, or when he had been at Hogwarts; I would soon learn that that was now the case. I allowed my father to pull me towards the barrier that blocked the Wizardrying train from the real, and muggle, ones.

At first when I had been looking down at my ticket I had been quite confused when my father then proceeded to explain it to me. Platform 9 3/4 would take me to the school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whose headmistress was now Minerva McGonagall, who had reopened the school only five years prior. According to my father, Hogwarts was a decent school and Severus Snape; his godfather used to work there, though my father now does loathe that man. During my first year at Hogwarts I would soon find out exactly why, especially since that man was his godfather. Unlike me, I didn't have any godparents; hardly anyone knew I existed, especially my mother's family. My mother died during childbirth while having me, and most assumed me dead since I vanished from the muggle world without a trace. According to my father, not even his parents had known who exactly my mother was, especially considering her lineage. My father lied, saying I was the product of one of his pureblooded affairs, little did his parents know. To this day, neither of them knows; his father having died in Azkaban to the Dementor's Kiss and his mother died of heartache and misery a year later.

Suddenly, I felt my father squeeze my hand and knew that it was time to depart. He squatted down so that he was eye level with me. "Alright now, my daughter, do me proud and get sorted into Slytherin like I know you will," he had said before standing up and walking away. That would be the last time that my father would speak to me with somewhat kind words. So off I went, boarding the train alone and quiet, quite unlike the rest of the students or to-be-students. I allowed my straight, dirty blonde hair to fall into my face, but soon I was being followed and people kept stopping in front of me. My father's hair may have held a much blonder hue than mine, but I had still inherited his eyes, a mercury/gray color that could make anyone drown in their depths - the first Malfoy trademark. It seemed everyone knew and I kept hearing the whisperings of "Malfoy" and "I didn't know he had a daughter." everywhere. It didn't phase me though, after all it wasn't like it was a lie, I am a Malfoy. Soon, I found myself holding my head up high - showing off my proud and "I'm not shy" side. I had never spoken much at home, it was improper for the child to be heard and seen - you were supposed to be unheard and unseen; only to come and speak when told to or spoken to. I had learned those lessons fairly quickly, being the obedient child I had been.

My eyes soon spotted an empty compartment and I hurried inside, shutting the door behind me as I began to make myself comfortable. Once my stuff was put away and I had changed into my black, traditional Hogwarts robes I sat myself by the window only to have my peace disturbed by a group of three; two with raven hair and one with auburn, two boys and a girl. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," the boy with raven haired stated rather quick and to the point. I did mind a bit, but if everywhere else was full then I supposed they were welcome with me. Little did I know who the auburn haired boy was and the girl would soon prove to be the very reason why my father loathed his godfather so. "I suppose so, go on ahead," I finally said and the three closed the door behind them and began to make themselves comfortable. The raven haired girl was a rather shy and quiet one, and she had chosen the seat next to me while the boys sat across from us. After a few moments of silence, the raven haired boy looked up at me and caught my eye before speaking.

"So, what's your name again?"

"I never said my name to begin with," I replied with a raised eyebrow. It was with that reply that I gained both the girl and the auburn haired boy's attention.

"Well alright, then what is your name?" he asked, after rephrasing it.

"My name? My name is Danielle Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Really? My mother knew a Malfoy when she attended Hogwarts; your father wouldn't happen to be Draco would it?"

I simply nodded, but I was interested to know how my father had behaved while he had been at Hogwarts.

"My mother said he was the resident bad boy, the prince of Slytherin, and one of the man-whores of Hogwarts. According to her, he slept with anyone if they were good enough; except Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors though - he tended to stay away from them if he could help it. Though, a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls, as well as many others, did sneak into his rooms from time to time."

Obviously, I was surprised to learn of this even though my father had had many girlfriends and mistresses during the little time I've spent in the world. Licking my lips, I felt that it was my turn to ask whom these three were.

"And you three are?" I asked, rather bluntly.

"William Porter, but you may call me Liam. My mother was Cho Chang, that's how I know of your father," the raven-haired boy replied.

"James, James Potter," was the answer I received from the auburn haired boy, and it had yet to register in my brain exactly who that meant that he was.

"Melissa Snape," was spoken and that was when the compartment went quiet.

I was astonished; this was the child of my father's godfather? Looking over at her, I was surprised to see that she did indeed resemble him in some ways. With the eyes, though hers were a bright and more defined black, and the hair, though they both had raven black hair, hers didn't look greasy and I doubted that it felt greasy to the touch as well.

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded at me. "Your father is my father's godfather," I said, obviously excited to find someone who was slightly related to me, though not by blood sadly.

"Yes," Melissa answered softly. "My mother was Hermione Granger and my father was Severus Snape."

"Hermione Granger? She's my godmother!" James suddenly spoke up. "She was best friends with my father and uncle, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Oh yes, I have heard of you, but she never does see them anymore. Having me with the man that was once her professor, and now a fugitive according to the Ministry of Magic, caused your father and uncle to hate her," Melissa snarled, causing James to back down and slump in his seat.

"Well, I'm sorry, maybe your mother shouldn't have married that git anyways. I heard of him and how he was always ill-tempered towards Gryffindors, and how he was said to have killed Dumbledore. Did you know that he's a fugitive?" James retorted in retaliation, his anger evident.

Liam and me were at a lost for words in this battle of words and parents, and who was who and who had been who and who was no longer whom. It was all beginning to aggravate me and soon I found myself narrowing my eyes at the both of them. "Alright! Enough! Quit it, both of you. Who cares, the past is the past and nothing can that, no matter how much you two sit here and argue about it."

Both of them looked at me in surprise and James was facing me. "Well, it looks as if your Malfoy side is finally showing."

At this, I glared and stood up, approaching the auburn haired boy in a predatory like manner. "You want to see my Malfoy side? Then I can show you my Malfoy side," I snarled. Before I had a chance to act though, I felt hands tighten on my arms and turned my head to see Melissa holding me back. "He's not worth it, Danielle, leave him be and maybe he'll get over his little temper-tantrum."

Hazel eyes were narrowed at the both of us, and after Melissa and I had seated ourselves back down not a word was spoken; except for when Liam couldn't resist the trolley cart. Let me tell you, I had never seen two boys eat that many sweets before - Melissa and I could practically feel our stomachs churning, especially due to the manner in which they had eaten them.

After at least six or seven hours the train slowly, and finally came to a halt. We all found ourselves pushing and shoving to get off the train, after being told to simply leave our belonging on the train. Though, through out our disorder and chaos we heard a loud, and hoarse voice calling to us. "First years! All first years this way! All first years over here, over here!"

The owner of the voice was taller, taller and larger than any human I had ever met and would ever meet. I would soon learn that the owner of the voice was known as Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and also the professor of The Care of Magical Creatures. He had known my father, James's mother and father, Liam's mother, and Melissa's mother and father, and probably a lot of other students' parents. Though, it was rather weird that he had known at least one of each of our parents.

It seemed as if our trip to Hogwarts would never end, due to the fact that we were then seated into boats and led across a lake called The Black Lake. It took another fifteen or twenty minutes before we were across, and it had been pitch black - only the lights of the huge and magnificent castle could be seen, as well as the lanterns for each boat held one. Once ashore were led into the school and stopped at the beginning of a rather large staircase. We were gathered there, standing in front of the entrance to the Great Hall as we waited for the Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House, to greet use and lead us in to be sorted.

Finally, after five minutes she appeared and she didn't waste any time as she began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats you must first be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, and sleep in your house dormitory. Any questions, so far? Anyone?"

No one answered and the gray-haired old lady, known as Professor or Headmistress McGonagall took that as a sign to continue. "Good. Now, the four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, you can earn or lose house points. Rule-breaking is the main cause of losing house points, so watch your step and your tongue. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, and I shall return when we are ready for you."

With that said and done, she disappeared through the grand, large oak doors and didn't return for at least another good five minutes. It was no problem for me though, I wasn't anxious or anything - I already knew which house I would be sorted into. I would be sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of my family before me had and I would make my father proud.

Once she reappeared, she led us into the hall where the rest of the students sat, all second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years they were. We were led up to the stairs that led up to the staff table and straightened into a decent line as much as we could be. Before the staff table, upon a stool, sat a raggedy, old looking hat and I do believe I jumped slightly when above it's rim a tear opened and formed a mouth - and, once more, I was surprised when it began to sing. It seemed that even around my father, I had yet to learn all that existed in the Wizardrying World.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me,  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set the Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your freak friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As the hat finally finished, a load applause burst throughout the hall and slowly, I began to clap as well. It was a bit of a shock and the had confused me for a moment or two before I finally got it. Though, the Headmistress interrupted my thoughts.

"Now, when I call your name you shall come forth, I shall place the hat upon your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Adams, Jason"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Beccam, Tyler"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crawley, Rebecca"  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Crawley, Susan"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

And so, the sorting had begun and I soon turned myself out to all of the noise. I had no interest to listen to the rest as they got sorted, for I was simply waiting for my name to be called.

"Malfoy, Danielle"

And there it was, my name. Slowly, I made my way through the crowd and ignored the fact that all eyes were on me. I was used to it; eyes were always on my father and me whenever we went anywhere - it was as if we were royalty, either that or we were dressed funny, which I highly doubt. Finally, I had pushed and shoved my way through the crowd, finding myself making my way up the steps. Swallowing, I glanced over at the Headmistress before sititng down and allowing the hat to be slipped onto my head.

I wasn't surprised when a voice began to speak in my head, after all, the heat had already proved that it could speak, and very well at that. "Ah," it began. "Another Malfoy. I was wondering if I would ever see another one of you, considering how your father was never one to settle."

'You can say that again, and he never did - I was left on his doorstep by some friend of my mothers' after she died,' I thought bitterly with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh, bitter are we? I see you never knew your mother. A muggle, was she not? You are more like her than you know, my dear for I do not sense a speck of darkness in you even with your past and household. I am surprised your father let it go for this long, how he never told you that you have your mother's face and hair, though you do have his eyes."

'I already know I have his eyes, you stupid hat.'

"Oh well, I am truly sorry to inform you of something you already know, Miss Malfoy. Now, if I may sort you?" Without waiting for a reply, the hat continued. "I sense self-pride and you wish to prove yourself - very Slytherin of you. I also sense bravery and you are unafraid of a challenge no matter the opponent or challenger. It seems your father tried to instill his teaching, behavior, and thoughts of the world into you but your mind wouldn't have it. Your muggle blood is strong and prominent within you, for you feel that blood does not matter - pure or not. I do believe I know just the place for you."

'Yes, my place is with Slytherin.'

"No, my dear I am sorry. Slytherin is not right for you. I know where you will do great good and where great things shall become of you."

'Please let me be in Slytherin. Please let me be in Slytherin, please!'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Shock was evident within the Great Hall, and myself for it was oddly and awkwardly quiet. Even Headmistress McGonagall had been looking at me in shock before shooing me off the stool, since I had refused to move. I couldn't believe it; I had been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. How could that be? I was a Malfoy; I was meant to be in Slytherin, period, end of story. Swallowing slowly, I made my way to the Gryffindor table where only a few people dared to clap. As I sat down, people scooted over and made room for me, or rather moved away so that there just so happened to be room. None-the-less, the sorting went on, and soon the two I had shared a compartment with were called.

"Potter, James"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Melissa"

As with me, the entire hall went quiet and watched as she made her way up the steps and sat down upon the stool. After a few moments, the hat opened its mouth and yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly, I found myself overwhelmed - the three of them sitting near me like before. Melissa sitting beside me while the boys sat across from us. Melissa, Liam, and James spent the entire dinner talking once the sorting was over whereas I stayed quiet and refused to eat. I was on the brink of crying. I still could not believe how I had been sorted into Gryffindor, and how my father would most certainly not be pleased with me.

Dinner ended with the plates suddenly disappearing from underneath our noses and once more the first years were being told to follow someone. Licking my lips, I followed, accompanied by James, Liam, and Melissa - three people I would soon learn to trust with my life and they would never leave my side. We came upon a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress and I wrinkled my nose in distaste, as the color did not suit her at all. The password to the portrait, I soon learned, was "corpselus." It was an odd password, but it was so that the students in the other houses wouldn't be able to guess it.

The boys' dormitories were located on the left while the girls' dormitories were on the right. I found out that Melissa and I shared a dorm with two other first year Gryffindors, known as Evelynn and Ciara. The two of them were rather annoying, but Melissa and I put up with them until they finally stopped their giggling and fell asleep. That night soon become the loneliest night of my life, the first of many I was soon to experience.

I hid beneath my blankets and just lay there, thinking of what had happened and wondering how my father would react. There was no doubt in my mind that he would not be pleased and I was sure to hear of his displeasure in the morning. I loathed the fact that morning would have to come, and wished that the word would just stop. Suddenly, I found myself crying and allowed the tears to come. I buried myself deeper beneath the blankets, wrapping them around myself like a cocoon. The tears refused to stop and I, the half-blood daughter of Draco Malfoy didn't care. The daughter of Danielle Marie Lynn Moralez, the muggle, and Draco Malfoy, the pureblooded son of one of the most prominent, wealthy, and well known Wizardrying families known to wizard kind. I was a half-blood, an abomination, and an eleven-year-old girl who had just been sorted into Gryffindor. A Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor? Unheard of! That is, it was unheard of until now, until me.

I, Danielle, had become more of a disgrace to my father and to my family name; being a half-blood was the first disgrace, even though that had been my father's own doing. I, Danielle Jayce Malfoy, am the half-blooded Gryffindor daughter of Draco Malfoy who ended up spending her first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrying crying herself to sleep.

**X.X.X**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter. So, go on and review - tell me what you think of it.

_Ash_


End file.
